bandassonorasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ennio Morricone
- 1928}} años|nacionalidad = 15px Italia|obras_destacadas = }}Ennio Morricone es un compositor de bandas sonoras que ha trabajado para el cine, los videojuegos y la televisión. Recibió un Óscar honorífico en 2006 y ganó el Óscar a la mejor banda sonora en 2016 por la cinta The Hateful Eight. Sus composiciones han formado parte de más de 20 películas galardonadas, como también piezas sinfónicas y corales. Destacan, entre otros, sus trabajos en películas del spaghetti western, de la mano de su amigo Sergio Leone, como Por un puñado de dólares de 1964, La muerte tenía un precio de 1965, El bueno, el feo y el malo de 1966 o Hasta que llegó su hora de 1968. No obstante, su obra se extiende a multitud de géneros de composición, convirtiéndolo así en uno de los compositores más versátiles de la historia del cine y también de los más influyentes del siglo XX. Sus composiciones para Days of Heaven de 1978, La misión de 1986 o Cinema Paradiso de 1988 son catalogadas como auténticas obras maestras. Obras Películas * 1962: El Federal * 1962: Deseo loco * 1962: La cuccagna * 1962: Los motorizados * 1962: Jóvenes al sol * 1963: I basilischi * 1963: Gringo * 1963: El éxito * 1964: ... E la donna creò l'uomo * 1964: Los mangantes * 1964: Antes de la revolución * 1964: Llegaron los marcianos * 1964: Tutto è musica * 1964: I due evasi di Sing Sing * 1964: Por un puñado de dólares * 1964: Las pistolas no discuten * 1964: In ginocchio da te * 1964: La scoperta dell'America * 1965: Una pistola para Ringo * 1965: Amanti d'oltretomba * 1965: Altissima pressione * 1965: El octavo hombre * 1965: Thrilling * 1965: Las manos en los bolsillos * 1965: Idoli controluce * 1965: El retorno de Ringo * 1965: La muerte tenía un precio * 1965: Se non avessi più te * 1965: Non son degno di te * 1965: Menage a la italiana * 1965: Le monachine * 1966: Siete pistolas para los Mac Gregor * 1966: Frente al amor y la muerte * 1966: Agente 505, muerte en Beirut * 1966: Pajaritos y pajarracos * 1966: El Greco * 1966: La batalla de Argel * 1966: Un río de dólares * 1966: Un uomo a metà * 1966: La Biblia * 1966: Come imparai ad amare le donne * 1966: Joe, el implacable * 1966: El halcón y la presa * 1966: El bueno, el feo y el malo * 1966: Mi vedrai tornare * 1967: Dalle Ardenne all'inferno * 1967: Los despiadados * 1967: Las brujas * 1967: Los largos días de la venganza * 1967: Siete mujeres para los Mac Gregor * 1967: Operación Hermano Pequeño * 1967: Sugar Colt * 1967: Sin rival * 1967: De hombre a hombre * 1967: L'avventuriero * 1967: China está cerca * 1967: Diamantes a gogó * 1967: La muchacha y el general * 1967: L'harem * 1967: Agente Z-55, misión Coleman * 1967: Cara a cara * 1967: Il giardino delle delizie * 1967: Arabella * 1968: Diabolik * 1968: Escalation * 1968: Los cañones de San Sebastián * 1968: Comandamenti per un gangster * 1968: Grazie zia * 1968: Salario para matar * 1968: Corre, cuchillo... corre * 1968: Por techo, las estrellas * 1968: Teorema * 1968: Galileo * 1968: Scusi, facciamo l'amore? * 1968: El magnífico Tony Carrera * 1968: Partner. * 1968: Guapa, ardiente y peligrosa * 1968: Un lugar tranquilo en el campo * 1968: El gran silencio * 1968: Roma come Chicago * 1968: Hasta que llegó su hora * 1968: Ecce Homo * 1968: Eat It * 1969: Fräulein Doktor * 1969: Cuore di mamma * 1969: Tepepa... Viva la revolución * 1969: L'alibi * 1969: La monja de Monza * 1969: Las Vegas, 1.970 * 1969: Metti, una sera a cena * 1969: Un bellissimo novembre * 1969: H2S * 1969: Sai cosa faceva Stalin alle donne? * 1969: Un ejército de cinco hombres * 1969: La stagione dei sensi * 1969: Sin saber nada de ella * 1969: Una breve stagione * 1969: El clan de los sicilianos * 1969: La donna invisibile * 1969: Zenabel * 1969: Queimada * 1969: La tienda roja * 1969: Vergogna schifosi * 1969: L'assoluto naturale * 1969: Giotto * 1970: Uccidete il vitello grasso e arrostitelo * 1970: Investigación sobre un ciudadano libre de toda sospecha * 1970: Dos mulas y una mujer * 1970: El pájaro de las plumas de cristal * 1970: Sola frente a la violencia * 1970: Metello * 1970: Y Dios está con nosotros * 1970: Nido de avispas * 1970: Ciudad violenta * 1970: Los caníbales * 1970: Cuando las mujeres tenían cola * 1970: Días de angustia * 1970: Giochi particolari * 1970: Los compañeros * 1970: La Califa * 1971: Tre nel mille * 1971: El gato de las nueve colas * 1971: Una lagartija con piel de mujer * 1971: Sacco y Vanzetti * 1971: Veruschka * 1971: Los fríos ojos del miedo * 1971: El Decamerón * 1971: La tarántula del vientre negro * 1971: El día negro * 1971: Il giorno del giudizio * 1971: Sin móvil aparente * 1971: La clase obrera va al paraíso * 1971: Adiós, hermano cruel * 1971: ¡Agáchate, maldito! * 1971: El furor de la codicia * 1971: El caso está cerrado, olvídelo * 1971: La corta noche de las muñecas de cristal * 1971: Incontro * 1971: Maddalena * 1971: 4 Moscas sobre terciopelo gris * 1971: ¡Viva la muerte... tuya! * 1972: Sumario sangriento de la pequeña Estefania * 1972: Jaque mate siciliano * 1972: Proceso a un estudiante acusado de homicidio * 1972: Esa clase de amor * 1972: Quando le donne persero la coda * 1972: ¿Qué habéis hecho con Solange? * 1972: El cerebro del mal * 1972: ¿Quién la ha visto morir? * 1972: Los cuentos de Canterbury * 1972: Il maestro e Margherita * 1972: Forza 'G' * 1972: Los hijos del día y de la noche * 1972: Barba Azul * 1972: El atentado * 1972: Noticias de una violación en primera página * 1972: Ya le llamaban Providenzia * 1972: La cosa buffa * 1972: I figli chiedono perché * 1972: Un hombre a respetar * 1972: El retorno de Clint el solitario * 1972: ¡Qué nos importa la revolución! * 1972: Quando la preda è l'uomo * 1972: Lui per lei * 1972: Fiorina la vacca * 1972: De amor se muere * 1972: Anche se volessi lavorare, che faccio? * 1973: Crescete e moltiplicatevi * 1973: El serpiente * 1973: El amargo deseo de la propiedad * 1973: Revolver * 1973: Muerte en Roma (Rappresaglia) * 1973: Vaarwel * 1973: El bruto, el listo y el capitán * 1973: Giordano Bruno * 1973: Mi nombre es Ninguno * 1973: Quando l'amore è sensualità * 1973: La sepultada viva * 1974: La sonrisa del gran tentador * 1974: L'ultimo uomo di Sara * 1974: Spasmo * 1974: Las mil y una noches * 1974: El trío infernal * 1974: La cugina * 1974: Milano odia: la polizia non può sparare * 1974: Allonsanfàn * 1974: La gran burguesía * 1974: El secreto * 1974: Anticristo * 1975: Mussolini: último acto * 1975: Tensión * 1975: Les deux saisons de la vie * 1975: Libertad, amor mío * 1975: Prostitución de menores * 1975: L'ultimo treno della notte * 1975: Pánico en la ciudad * 1975: La faille * 1975: Por las antiguas escaleras * 1975: El puente sobre Estambu] * 1975: Leonor * 1975: Divina criatura * 1975: Labbra di lurido blu * 1975: Gente de respeto * 1975: Víctimas del terrorismo * 1975: Saló o los 120 días de Sodoma * 1975: El genio * 1975: Attenti al buffone * 1975: La mujer del domingo * 1976: San Babila ore 20 un delitto inutile * 1976: Todo modo * 1976: Novecento * 1976: Una vita venduta * 1976: L'Agnese va a morire * 1976: La herencia Ferramonti * 1976: El desierto de los tártaros * 1976: Per amore * 1976: L'arriviste * 1977: René la canne * 1977: Le Ricain * 1977: Exorcista II: el hereje * 1977: Orca, la ballena asesina * 1977: La fuerza del silencio * 1977: Il mostro * 1977: El cínico y la casada * 1977: Holocausto 2000 * 1977: La casa de los desmadres * 1977: Stato interessante * 1978: Madame Petit * 1978: Pedro Páramo * 1978: Days of Heaven * 1978: Así como eres * 1978: Vicios pequeños * 1978: Corleone (película) * 1978: La venganza de Baby Simona * 1978: Vicios de verano * 1979: Dedicato al mare Egeo * 1979: Il giocattolo * 1979: El humanoide * 1979: Un viaje con Anita * 1979: Lazos de sangre * 1979: La luna * 1979: Operación Ogro * 1979: El prado * 1979: Mentiras inocentes * 1979: I... comme Icare * 1979: Buone notizie * 1980: Ventanas * 1980: Spaghetti * 1980: El buen ladrón * 1980: Stark System * 1980: Nouvelles rencontres * 1980: La isla * 1980: L'oeil pervers * 1980: Il bandito dagli occhi azzurri * 1980: La banquera * 1980: La jaula de las locas * 1980: Si salvi chi vuole * 1980: La via del silenzio * 1981: Bianco, rosso e Verdone * 1981: La verdadera historia de la dama de las camelias * 1981: Dos granujas en el oeste * 1981: La historia de un hombre ridículo * 1981: La disubbidienza * 1981: Profesor a mi medida * 1981: El profesional * 1981: Uomini e no * 1982: Espion, lève-toi * 1982: La marca de la mariposa * 1982: La cosa * 1982: Perro blanco * 1982: Blood Link * 1982: Porca vacca * 1983: Le ruffian * 1983: El tesoro de las cuatro coronas * 1983: Copkiller * 1983: Nana * 1983: Hundra * 1983: La llave secreta * 1983: El marginal * 1983: Aventuras en el Sahara * 1983: Tre donne (corto) * 1984: Érase una vez en América * 1984: Ladrones en la noche * 1985: Red Sonja (película) * 1985: La jaula * 1985: El arrepentido * 1985: La jaula de las locas (ellas se casan) * 1986: La veneciana * 1986: La misión * 1987: Adiós, Moscú * 1987: Project * 1987: Los Intocables de Eliot Ness * 1987: Quartiere * 1987: Desbocado * 1987: Gli occhiali d'oro * 1988: Frenético * 1988: La fuerza del destino * 1988: Cinema Paradiso * 1989: Corazones de hierro * 1989: Tiempo de matar * 1989: Creadores de sombras * 1989: ¡Átame! * 1990: Dimenticare Palermo * 1990: Tre colonne in cronaca * 1990: Mio caro dottor Gräsler * 1990: Big Man * 1990: Stanno tutti bene * 1990: Tracce di vita amorosa * 1990: El clan de los irlandeses * 1990: Hamlet (El honor de la venganza) * 1990: Ottobre rosa all'Arbat * 1991: Money * 1991: La villa de los viernes * 1991: La domenica specialmente * 1991: La thune * 1991: Bugsy * 1992: Más allá de la justicia * 1992: La ciudad de la alegría * 1992: A csalás gyönyöre * 1992: Ilona und Kurti * 1993: Il lungo silenzio * 1993: Jona che visse nella balena * 1993: La escolta * 1993: En la línea de fuego * 1993: Estasi * 1994: Pura formalidad * 1994: Lobo * 1994: La noche y el momento * 1994: La Biblia: Génesis * 1994: Un asunto de amor * 1994: Acoso * 1995: Sostiene Pereira * 1995: Pasolini, un delitto italiano * 1995: El hombre de las estrellas * 1995: L'uomo proiettile * 1996: El síndrome de Stendhal * 1996: Vite strozzate * 1996: Ninfa plebea * 1996: I magi randagi * 1996: La loba * 1996: Aventuras en Shanghai 4 (corto) * 1997: Con rabbia e con amore * 1997: Giro al infierno * 1997: Lolita * 1997: Un bel dì vedremo * 1997: Naissance des stéréoscopages * 1997: Cartoni animati * 1998: Bulworth * 1998: La leyenda del pianista en el océano * 1998: El fantasma de la ópera * 2000: Canone inverso - making love * 2000: Misión a Marte * 2000: Vatel * 2000: Malèna * 2001: La ragion pura * 2001: Aida degli alberi * 2001: Kill Bill: Volumen 1 * 2002: Threnody (corto) * 2002: Las perversiones de Livia * 2002: El juego de Ripley * 2002: Il diario di Matilde Manzoni * 2002: L'ultimo pistolero (corto) * 2003: La luz prodigiosa * 2003: Trick Saddle (corto) * 2003: Alla fine della notte * 2003: Al cuore si comanda * 2004: Kill Bill: Volumen 2 * 2004: 72 metra * 2004: Guardiani delle nuvole * 2005: Sin destino * 2005: E ridendo l'uccise * 2005: The Order of Templates (corto) * 2006: Play the Game (corto) * 2006: A crime * 2006: La Sconosciuta * 2007: Killfilm II (corto) * 2007: Tutte le donne della mia vita * 2007: Ultrasordine (corto) * 2007: Mr.Werner Herzog! My Best Friends! Meet at Tamsui! (corto) * 2007: The Weatherman (corto) * 2008: I demoni di San Pietroburgo * 2009: Baaria * 2009: The Ear (corto) * 2010: Angelus Hiroshimae * 2010: The Greatness (corto) * 2011: April Fools' Day (corto) * 2011: Unexpected Hero (corto) * 2011: Love Story * 2011: Labyrinth (corto) * 2012: Django Desencadenado * 2013: La migliore offerta * 2015: The Hateful Eight * 2016: La corrispondenza Documentales * 1962: Gli italiani e le vacanze * 1964: I malamondo * 1971: Oceano * 1974: Sesso in confessionale * 1975: Macao * 1975: A Escola Aberta * 1976: Ariel Limon * 1978: Forza Italia! * 1980: The Fantastic World of M.C. Escher * 1982: Maja Plisetskaja * 1983: Pelota * 1989: 12 registi per 12 città * 1990: Ennio Morricone: la musica negli occhi * 1994: Roma Imago Urbis: Parte I - Il mito * 1994: Roma Imago Urbis: Parte II - L'immortalità * 1994: Roma Imago Urbis: Parte III - Gli acquedotti * 1994: Roma Imago Urbis: Parte V - I volti * 1995: Roma Imago Urbis: Parte VI - Le gesta * 2001: Un altro mondo è possibile * 2002: Carlo Giuliani, ragazzo * 2002: I sogni nel mirino * 2006: Adolfo Celi, un uomo per due culture * 2009: Salvare Procida * 2013: Vengeance rides a horse * 2015: The Sun is Dark * 2016: Voyage of Time (Post-Producción) Videojuegos * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. * 2011: Blur. * 2014: Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. * 2015: Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Categoría:Compositores italianos Categoría:Ganadores del Óscar